Lost
by Maid of Light
Summary: White has just lost N, the love of her life. Now she is going on a new journey through Kanto. Will she be reunited with her lost love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me, V Lawliet! I stopped writing my Forever and Always Fanfic, so I'm making this one in it's place. It's when White is going on a new journey through Kanto. Hope you enjoy!^^**

I sat on my bed, sighing sadly. I had just beaten the Elite Four, and I saved the world from Pokemon liberation, so why wasn't I happy? Oh, that's right. Because the love of my life just left my life, that's why.

_"White! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! White! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then… Farewell!" He said._

_"No, please, don't go!" I had said. "I...I love you..." I added in a whisper. He just looked at me sadly. _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He had walked up to me, and put his hand on my cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine, and I closed my eyes, moving my lips against his. We broke apart as our need for air kicked in, and I looked down. He then took a bag off his shoulder, and took something out of it. It was a Pokemon Egg. He handed it to me. _

_"This was a gift from my Zoroark. I want you to raise it. I know you can, because you're so sweet and kind and gentle..." He trailed off, and I felt tears pricking my eyes as I took the Egg._

_"Th-Thank you, N..." I whispered. He just turned around and let out his Zekrom. _

_"Take me somewhere, my friend." He had said, and he jumped on its back and they flew off._

And just like that, he was out of my life. I started crying into my pillow. I missed N so much! I never felt anything like this before. Such pain, and sorrow. I truly was in love. My Houndoom jumped out of its Poke Ball and barked. I looked at her. She was my partner, always going with me on journey's throughout Unova. I patted her head, and went over to the Pokemon Egg N had given me. It was close to hatching now, and I wanted to see it hatch, since I've never seen any Pokemon hatch before. I smiled slightly as I wiped the Egg with a cloth, getting the dust off of it. This was the last thing I had to remember N. I was going to take really good care of it. My Houndoom came over and started to sniff the Egg. She barked again, smiling. I smiled back, knowing she can teach the little Zorua inside everything she knows. It started to glow, and my eyes widened in shock. I didn't think it would be this early, I had no idea how long it took for an Egg to hatch. I called my mom.

"Hey, mom! Get in here!" She ran up the stairs into my room.

"What? What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"It's hatching!" I said excitedly.

Me, my mom, ad my Houndoom watched as the Egg glowed even more, until it started to look like something else. Soon enough, a little Zorua was sitting on my desk. I smiled, and it smiled back. It leaped into my arms with a cry of happiness. I hugged it, remembering Cheren telling me that the first thing a baby Pokemon see's, it believes is it's mother, so I must be this little one's mother now. Houndoom barked in excitement, and she bounced around the room. Then, my mother spoke.

"So, are you going to take this little one on your journey's? Or leaving it here?"

I thought for a moment. Any Pokemon I didn't have with me I left at home so they wouldn't have to be left in a boring lab. I nodded.

"Yes, in fact. I'll take her with me on my adventures! And you know what? I think I'll go to another region, since I'm Champion of this one already, and I've seen everywhere, and all the Pokemon." My mother looked surprised.

"Another region? Are you sure?" She asked, shocked. I nodded my head. My mother then looked down, then back up at me. "Very well. I will permit you to go. You do need to see more than just Unova, after all. I jumped in excitement.

"Thanks, mom!" I said.

"So, which region are you going to next?" Asked my mother.

I thought for awhile, then, "I'll go to Kanto, that's one of the oldest regions, and I'm sure I'll see a lot of cool Pokemon and places, and people!"

My mother nodded, smiling. "Okay, that's an excellent place to go."

I grinned, almost forgetting the pain I had felt only moments ago.

"I'm going to take Zorua, and Zorua only." My mother looked surprised, and Houndoom looked dismayed, as though she wanted to come too.

"Why, lovely?" My mother asked. I responded.

"Because, I want to start off fresh. I'll be battling new trainers, and I don't want an unfair advantage."

"But with a newly hatched Pokemon only?" My mother fretted.

"I'll train it a bit before we go." I said. I looked at Houndoom. I knew she would make an excellent teacher for the little Zorua. With that, I ran out of the house and into the woods, Zorua in my arms and Houndoom running at my side. When I reached a wooded area, I set down Zorua and checked it with my Pokedex. Apparently, it was a female Zorua, which is rare. She also knew Scratch and Leer. I decided I would take her to the Move Tutor later for some more moves. But for now, we would teach her the basics of battling. All day long, me and Houndoom taught her how to fight, and while a little clumsy at first, her Scratch attack was soon perfected. Afterwards, I took her to the Move Tutor, where she was taught Dark Pulse. Then I went home for the night, which would be my last night at my house for awhile. My mother made a nice, large meal for me, which included my favorite, Taquitos. After dinner, I took a shower and went to bed. It was only after I was sure my mother wasn't around that I started to cry again. I still missed N, with all my heart...Perhaps I'll see him again, in Kanto...

**Well, that was Chapter 1! I hope you liked it, please read and review!X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me again! In this Chapter, we introduce a new character!^^**

The next morning, I woke up to a bright, cheerful day. And for some reason I was cheerful as well, despite my crying the night before. Perhaps it was because I would finally set out on a new journey with my new Zorua, into the Kanto region. I got up and dressed into my usual white shirt and black vest, and put my hair up into a ponytail and put my hat on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was ready for a new journey! I ran downstairs where my mom was setting up breakfast, blueberry pancakes, which were my favorite. I ate quickly, then ran outside to visit my Pokemon. I hugged each of them good bye, and picked up my Zorua. I took out a Poke Ball and returned her. No sooner had I turned her in that she jumped right back out and ran around in circles excitedly. She stopped and looked up at me, smirking. I smiled, thinking she must not want to live inside a Poke Ball, and I picked her up in my arms. I looked at my mother, who had been watching me.

"Bye, mom! I'll call you when I get off the plane!" I said. My mother smiled.

"Alright! I'll be looking forward to it!" She replied, though she looked slightly saddened. She would be left alone, after all.

I ran off with Zorua in my arms, going straight for Mistralton City. Skyla would give me a ride for free, she had told me. I was glad I had friends here, and a little nervous about going to another region, where I had no ties. We boarded the plane and headed off for Kanto, the oldest region of all. I looked out the window of the plane, looking at the flying Pokemon. I grinned when I saw the Tranquil get replaced by strange looking Pokemon that I guessed was Pidgeotto. I gave a dreamy sigh. What a fun trip this would be...But a part of me would still remain in Unova, since that's where I was born and raised. Zorua jumped, putting it's front paws on the window and it gave a small bark. It then transformed before my eyes into a Pidgeotto. I gasped in shock, then remembered Cheren telling me Zorua and Zoroark can shapeshift into other creatures. I smiled as my Zorua hopped around as a Pidgeotto. It then transformed back into a Zorua. She snickered, seeming to enjoy transforming. She jumped back into my lap as we started to land. I jumped off the plane when we came to a complete stop and looked at my surroundings.

"Wow...it's different..." I whispered. Skyla stood next to me, smiling.

"Yep, that's Kanto for you. It's much less advanced than Unova, but it's a nice region to explore. We're nearby Pallet Town, which isn't far from Viridian City. It has a Gym, but it's a tough one, so you should save it for last. Then the next town is Pewter City, which has the first Gym. That's where you might want to go first." Skyla said. I nodded, smiling.

"Thanks for the information. I'll head on over now." And I started walking away, waving to Skyla as I went.

I enjoyed looking at the trees as I passed them. I climbed one of them to see how far I had to go. It wasn't very far, so I jumped down and began running, Zorua behind me. I reached Pallet Town and looked around. There weren't many houses or people here, which was a little disappointing, but I shook it off. This was a different region after all, so I had to get used to it.

"Hey!" Said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a young man, about my age. He had brown hair that covered most of his face, and his hair almost reached his shoulders.

"Um...hello." I said, a little nervously. I hoped he hadn't heard about me being the new Champion of Unova, I didn't want the press all around me.

"Is that a Zorua?" He asked me. "They are from Unova. Is that where you're from?" I nodded my head, and he smiled. "I'm Jak. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for a handshake. I took it and introduced myself.

"I'm White." I said. "And this is my Zorua." Jak looked her over.

"She seems kind of small..." He said, smirking.

I got defensive. "She just hatched yesterday. I know she's a little small, but she's one tough cookie." Jak nodded.

"I have a Sneasel. I'm a beginner trainer, too. But I am pretty tough. I already have a badge!" He said, rather proudly. I felt offended when he referred to me as a beginner, but I ignored it. I didn't want anyone here to know I was a Champion.

"That's cool!" I said. "I'm going to get my first badge soon, too! But why are you back here, if you were so far ahead?"

Jak grinned. "Awesome! And I just came back here to get Professor Oak to check my Pokedex. I saw a lot of Pokemon, but I don't want to catch any more just yet."

I nodded. So he was like I was, not wanting to catch a bunch of Pokemon right away.

"So, you want me to show you around Kanto? I've read about a lot of places in this region, so I was thinking...maybe we could be traveling partners?" Jak said suddenly. I widened my eyes in surprise. A traveling partner? I never had one of those before...But maybe traveling with someone who knew more about the Kanto region than I did wouldn't be such a bad idea... I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. That's be great!"

**So, now White meets a new traveling buddy, Jak! What do you think of him? Please review!8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are with Chapter 3!^^**

It was a couple days later, and me and Jak had visited Professor Oak so Jak could get his Pokedex checked. My Pokedex was already upgraded to the National version, so I just chilled back and waited. Professor Oak's lab wasn't as fancy as Professor Juniper's, but it was still nice. After we were done, we headed on to Viridian City, which was nice. We didn't bother stopping by the Gym, knowing it would be tough for beginner trainers like us. We headed on to Viridian Forest, where there was lots of Bug Pokemon. I smiled, I've always like Bug Pokemon. They were interesting. I looked at the Weedle and Caterpie, interested in what they were like since I've never seen any in real life before. I've only seen them in books that I have read. Soon we ran into a cute yellow Pokemon, and I checked my Pokedex. It was a Pikachu.

"Hey, it looks cool! And it's an electric type. I think I'll catch it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I sent out my Zorua, who was in my arms at the time, and ordered it to use Scratch a couple of times. When the Pikachu was thoroughly battered up, I threw a Poke Ball. It shook once, twice, and three times, and finally it clicked, showing I caught the Pokemon. I smiled and picked up the Poke Ball and let out the Pikachu. It looked up at me and smiled. "Pika!" It said, and it bounded over to me. I leaned down and stroked its head, smiling. Then I returned it to its Poke Ball.

"Having one Pokemon out of its Poke Ball is good enough." I said, humorously. Jak laughed.

"Why doesn't your Zorua stay in its Poke Ball?" He asked curiously. I looked down at my Zorua.

"Because she doesn't like it in there, she prefers being out in the open instead of confined in a Poke Ball." I responded. I patted my Zorua on the head, and she barked happily. She looked at Jak and snickered.

"Oh…Alrighty then!" Said Jak. "Let's keep moving, I want to get to Pewter City before dark."

I nodded agreement and we continued on our way. It was darker outside by the time we reached Pewter City, and we went straight for the Pokemon Center. We dropped off our Pokemon so they could get healed while we ate dinner, and picked them up afterwards.

"They are all healthy!" Said Nurse Joy cheerfully. I smiled and picked up the Poke Balls of my Zorua and Pikachu, and let Zorua out while I put Pikachu's Ball in my bag. Then me and Jak went to our rooms. We each had our own, which I am grateful for. The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. I hooked my Pokemon's Poke Balls to my belt, and put on my hat. I grinned excitedly. I was ready to face the Gym Leader. I walked out of my room to see Jak leaning against the wall outside, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and he smirked.

"Hey, sleepy head. Did you know it was noon?"

"Noon!?" I yelled in shock.

No way could it be that late! But I checked my watch and what do you know, it was. I ran outside and towards the Gym. I had to challenge this Gym as soon as possible, before anyone else could get there first, so I wouldn't have to wait. Luckily it was open to challengers, so I went in. The Gym Leader was called Brock, and he was a rock type Gym Leader, which would give me some trouble since I had a Dark Type and Electric Type. We battled, and first he sent out his Geodude. With a few Dark Pulses, I won the fight. He then sent out Onix, which I had more difficulties with, but I eventually beat it with Pikachu's Slam attack. I had won the battle, and I smiled in excitement. My first win in Kanto! Brock had to go to the back to get another badge, since he had recently battled someone else. I waited with Jak, chilling out.

"That was a good match." Jak said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"I suppose it was…"I said.

Brock then came back, giving me the badge. "That was a good match, you worked harder than the person before you. That green haired guy with the Zoroark was tough, but I suppose that's to be expected from someone from Unova." He said.

I froze. Green hair? A Zoroark? Unova? Could it be…?

"Where did he go?" I asked, trying to stay calm, but my heart was pounding frantically.

"To the next town, Cerulean City. Why?" Brock asked.

"I think I may know him…" With that I ran off, Jak shouting 'Hey!' and running out after me, and my Zorua in pursuit, barking. I didn't pay any attention to anything around me. All my thoughts were on N, and what he could be doing here if it was indeed him. I hadn't realized it, but tears were streaming down my face, and my heart was pounding as though it would burst out of my chest.

"Hey, wait, White! What's up?" Jak shouted behind me. I stopped, panting. I turned to Jak.

"I'm looking for someone very precious to me…" I answered, shivering. "You see, someone I love just walked out of my life, but I think he may be here, in Kanto. Don't you see, Jak? If I can find him, then me and my love will be together at last!"

I could see by the look on his face that my words were lost to him. I shook my head and kept running towards Mt. Moon. I had a new agenda now, and that was to find N, no matter how long it took or how many challenges I have to face along the way, I would find him, and I would be with him, forever.

**Please Review! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for not updating in awhile. I got myself grounded -_- BUT I do have a couple chapters done , so here they are!**

I ran all the way to Mt. Moon, but I didn't find N. I sighed and sat down outside the cave, near the Pokemon Center. I looked up at the darkening sky and tears started running down my face. Jak caught up to me, panting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me, a little worriedly. I looked up at him.

"I couldn't catch up to him…I just couldn't! Why did he have to leave me?" I started to sob. Jak leaned down and…and hugged me? I was surprised at this, he was holding me so tight. I looked up into his face, which was smiling ever so slightly.

"Why don't you forget about this N guy? He obviously doesn't love you enough, otherwise he never would have left…" Jak told me. My eyes widen in shock.

"Forget about him…? How could I do that? I'm in love with him." I said. Jak frowned.

"Don't you know by now?" He asked me. "I like you, a lot more than just friends…."

I jumped to my feet in surprise. He liked me, as in more than friends? How did I not realize this? It must have been my pining for N that got in the way. I put my hand on Jak's shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"I like you too, but not in that way. I'm sorry, but I just can't get over N. He's my one true love. You'll always be a great friend, but I don't want anything more than that…" I said, sympathetic. He looked immensely hurt, but he swallowed it back and nodded, looking down.

I smiled slightly, playfully punching him in the arm, before heading towards the entrance to Mt. Moon. We went inside and looked around in awe. It was a huge cave, and we saw many Pokemon as we walked through, mostly Zubats, one of which I caught. I smiled at my new companion. I've heard Crobats were cool, so I decided; hey; why not get one for myself? We walked through the cave until we reached its exit. We walked a little further until we reached Cerulean City. I smiled, looking for the Pokemon Center. It was dark now, and we needed to sleep for tomorrow's Gym battle. We soon found it and spent the night there.

The next morning we had breakfast, and then we headed over to the Gym. We saw it was a water Gym, and I smiled. It was perfect to test Pikachu's skills in battle. We walked in, and headed over to the Gym leader. She looked at us and smiled.

"Greetings, I am Misty, Cerulean City's Gym Leader. Who are you two?"

"I am White" I said.

"And I'm Jak." Said Jak, determinedly.

Misty nodded at us. "Very well. Who wants to lose first?"

I smirked. "Well, you're the only Gym Leader here, so it must be you."

Misty looked at me with a smile. "Nice comeback, alright. Me and you will battle first."

Our battle was short, as she only used water types against my electric type Pikachu. Soon it was Jak's turn to battle. He used his Sneasle, and while it took longer to win, he still made it, and won the badge. We put our badges in our Badge Case and walked out.

I was feeling much more chipper than before. It was still pretty early when we walked outside, so we decided to continue on to the next town, which was Vermillion City. We walked through the gate, and made it to Vermillion City quite quickly. We smiled as we gazed around at the town. It was by the sea, and it was pretty with the beaches. We saw a boat, the SS Anne, and we decided to go on board to check it out, perhaps meet some trainers with exotic Pokemon. We had an enjoyable time on board. We battled a few trainers and met some interesting Pokemon, while introducing our Pokemon to the other Trainers. I was content, until I heard someone talking about an odd Trainer they saw.

"He had green hair, and a rare Pokemon was with him. I believe it was a Zoroark? Yeah, he told me he wanted a fresh start as a proper Trainer, but he wouldn't say what happened before."

I froze and looked at the two elderly ladies talking. I walked over to them.

"Excuse me, I heard you talking about an odd Trainer. Do you know where he went?" I asked politely. They shook their heads, frowning.

"Sorry, he flew away on an odd looking Pokemon that I've never seen before. Don't know where he went."

I nodded, thanking them anyway, and walked back to Jak, sighing. He looked at me.

"No dice?" He asked. I shook my head. He smiled slightly.

"Well, let's go get the next Gym Badge, you'll feel better then. If I know you, a good Pokemon battle will cheer you up in no time!"

I smiled slightly at him. "Thank you…" I whispered, and followed him out of the boat and towards the Gym.

We went inside to find the Gym was electrified, meaning it must be an electric Gym. We looked at the Gym leader, and he looked at us. He smirked.

"So, you're the two newcomers who want to battle the Gym, eh?" He said. "Well, you'll just have to prove to me and show me just how bad you want this!"

"Bring it on!" I shouted across the room, pumped and ready to begin battling.


	5. Chapter 5

Jak and Sneasle fought first, and they won the Badge with a little hard work. Soon it was my turn, and I sent out my Zubat against Lt. Surge's Pokemon, and we won the battle against all three of his Pokemon. My Zubat evolved into Golbat afterwards, which made me jump with joy. A new Badge AND a new Golbat were enough to make me happy for one day.

Me and Jak decided to leave Vermillion, so we did. Our next destination was Lavender Town, and while it didn't have a Gym, I wanted to pay respects to the deceased Pokemon in Pokemon tower. To get there, we had to go through Rock Tunnel. I shuddered, knowing it would be dark. Unknowingly, I said out loud.

"Jeez, the Champion of the Unova League and savior of Unova is afraid of the dark?" Suddenly I clasped my hand around my mouth and looked at Jak. He stood gaping at me.

"You're CHAMPION!? And you didn't tell me?" He exclaimed. I nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry…I didn't want to risk the press finding out…" I said, looking down. He just looked shocked and confused. Then he had a strange look in his eyes, but it was gone before I could figure out what emotion it could have been. He grinned.

"Well, I'll keep your secret…you know that…"He said. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I replied, and we continued on down the road towards Rock Tunnel.

We had taught Pikachu Flash beforehand, so we had light to show us where to go. But before we got out, something flew out behind us and knocked Pikachu in the head, knocking out Flash. Then something grabbed me. I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth and dragged me off. I looked around frantically to see who my attacker was, but the darkness was too thick to see. Something then hit me over the head, and I blacked out.

**Bah, short chapter is short . BUT Who could be the one who has White? Read and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to find myself tied up against a wall. I groaned, my head hurt so much! I looked at my surroundings. I was tied up in a dark cave, and I realized we must still be in Rock Tunnel. I frowned. Where was Jak? And where was Pikachu? I looked down at my belt and saw my other Pokemon were missing as well. Suddenly a light came on and I squinted my eyes, wondering where it came from. I saw a Voltorb lighting up, and behind it stood a dark figure dressed in black. The figure stepped forward, and I gasped at who it was. It was Jak.

"J-Jak…? What are you doing? Why am I tied up?" I asked, confused. All he did was smirk as he walked up to me, putting his hand on my cheek, his tall body looming over me.

"What do you think? I kidnapped you, tied you up, and took your Pokemon away." He growled roughly. I frowned, not understanding.

He shook his head angrily. "Don't you get it? This is the only way we'll be together. I am in love with you, and you are Unova's savior and Champion. It would have been foolish not to take this opportunity to make you mine!"

My eyes widened, suddenly understanding what he was getting at. I struggled against the ropes that tied me to the cave wall. He sent out Sneasle and ordered it to use slash on the vines. I screamed in pain as the slash cut my arm. I tried to escape, but it was too late; Jak had me pinned to the wall. He glared down at me, smirking.

"Please, try to enjoy this..."

I crouched, shivering, on the cold, hard floor. I was sobbing through my hands. I couldn't believe I had been violated! Jak was leaning against the wall, an evil grin on his face as he looked at me. My wrists and ankles were tied together, so I couldn't escape.

"W-Why…Why, Jak? I thought we were friends…" I whispered, barely audible.

"Why? Why you ask? Why, it's because I wanted you. I wanted to be more than friends, but you kept dwelling in the past. I waited for my turn, but you wouldn't give me the chance!" Jak shouted, glaring at me. "I wanted to give you the chance, even when I told you how I felt, but you just shoved it away! You hurt me, White, so now it was my turn to hurt you." He growled at the end.

"When will you let me go?" I whimpered. I was broken now, I didn't care when I would get out, so long as he didn't hurt me again.

"I haven't decided yet." He said, eyes narrowing, as he approached me.

"I think now is the time." Said another voice.

We both turned at the sound of this stranger's voice. The stranger was leaning against the other wall. He had his head down, so I couldn't see his face. He looked up from under his hat, and I saw those familiar green eyes I would know anywhere.

It was N.

**8D Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are, at the final chapter. This story was shorter than I expected, but hey, I thought it was decent. There will possibly be a another fanfic based on this, so make sure you keep your eyes open!**

My heart was pounding as I saw the only one I've ever loved. I wanted to run to him, but Jak gave me a hard glare, and I knew he would attack me again if I made any sudden move. He walked up to N, smirking.

"So, you've returned, have you? After abandoning the girl, why would you come back?" Jak asked scathingly.

"I never left her." N said calmly, though his eyes burned with rage. "I've always been in her heart."

Jak just snickered. "That wasn't enough, though. You abandoned her, and now she's mine. What are you going to do about it?"

N just stood there. Then, ever so slowly, he pulled out a Poke Ball. He tossed it up in the air, and a Zoroark came out, growling.

Jak rolled his eyes. "A Pokemon battle? Really?"

This time N smirked. "Zoroark, Night Slash."

Before Jak could move, Zoroark leaped forward and slashed Jak across the chest. Jak gasped before collapsing to the ground, bleeding his life out. I gasped as well. I never knew N could be so fierce. As Jak lay dying, I looked up at N. He looked back at me. I got up and ran towards him, collapsing into his arms. I cried and cried as he stroked my hair, hushing me comfortingly.

We stood there like that for several moments, until we heard Jak convulse before going limp. I looked back up at N, and we leaned forward. Our lips met and I felt that spark I felt that one time, before N left. I savored this kiss, not knowing if it will be the last one. We broke apart, and we gazed into each other's eyes.

"So…are you going to leave me again?" I asked.

N shook his head, sadness in his eyes. "No. Not anymore, that was the worst mistake I ever made. I wanted to protect you, that's why I left before. So that you could have a normal life, without me. But all I did was hurt you, and in the end, it…it got you raped…" He looked down, and I could tell he was close to crying.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"It wasn't your fault…it was his…"I motioned to the dead body on the ground. "I should never have trusted him."

N pulled away from the hug and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Let's get out of here…" He said, and we walked out after finding my Pokemon. When we got out of Rock Tunnel, N sent out Zekrom, and we flew away, back to Unova. There was nothing left for me in Kanto now, so we decided to go home.

We reached my home town and I ran into my house, N following more slowly. When I opened the door, I smelled my mother baking. She liked to bake sometimes, often when she's alone. When she turned around, she dropped her pan and ran to me, arms open. She pulled me into a big hug, and she started to cry. I started to cry as well, happy to see her again. I couldn't believe I had left her alone. I never should have left her. I stepped back, motioning to N.

"Mom, this is N. He's my…boyfriend…" I looked at him. He looked stunned, but happy all the same. My mother smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, N." She said.

Suddenly two more people ran into my house, and I turned around to see who they were. They were Cheren and Bianca. I squealed with joy. I haven't seen them in ages!

"You guys!" I exclaimed happily, and we did a group hug.

"What are you doing back?" Bianca asked curiously.

I smiled and looked at N. "I found what I was looking for."

Cheren looked N up and down and narrowed his eyes. "You take care of her, you hear. She's like a sister to me."

I started to laugh. I really did miss my friends.

My mom started top speak. "So, anything exciting happen while you were out exploring Kanto?"

Me and N exchanged a glance, and I started to cry again. My friends and mother frowned, and I threw my arms around my mother as I explained what happened with Jak. They all were shocked and upset when I told them, and they all tried to comfort me. I shrugged them off. There was nothing that could get rid of that painful memory, and I doubted I would ever forget. But N and I were back together, so even if I did get raped in the process, I knew N would help me through it, and we could be together, forever.

The End

**Review on how well I did for my first completed fanfic.**


	8. Author's Note

**The sequel to Lost is finally here! It is called Run. If you've read Lost and liked it, then please check out Run!**


	9. Author's Note 2

Heyy, I'm back! And I have decided to repost this fanfic, and make it even longer. On the chapters I already posted, there will be fixed spelling and gramatical errors. I will also make it longer, by adding some more chapters. If you read any of Run, then you'll know what it's about, but instead of White's dad, it will be a different character. And it will be less noobish, too, since Run was terribly written . But I have improved since then, so I hope you enjoy it ^_^ I will start posting the chapters soon. Thanks!

-Maid of Light


End file.
